Simon DOA
by Simon wanna be
Summary: Get down, hes gotta gun. What will happen? Will everything turn out ok? You have to read to find out. Please Read and review.


Bang, Bang, Crack, boom. "Holy shit get the hell out of here!" Some one yelled. "Gun fire!"

"Simon! Oh my GOD Simon!" Jeanette yelled at the top of her voice.

Instantly Simon was lifted out of this world and brought up into a huge white room, it looked a lot like a court room. But what was he doing here? He thought, last thing he remembered was he was talking to Jeanette at school in front of their lockers.

"All rise." Said a voice that was sitting at a huge stand.

Simon was confused and befuddled because he couldn't understand what was happening. He was also dressed in a white robe, which he clearly knew he hadn't put on, it was really bothering Simon not knowing what was going on. He was the smartest kid in all of his classes and he knew or could figure anything really fast.

"Simon Seville." The voice called out.

"Y…Ye…yes?" he answered timidly.

"You are dead! This court is here by being held to determine whether you are going to Heaven or Hell! May God have mercy on your SOUL!" The voice said ominously.

Back on earth Simon's cold dead body was rushed to the hospital with Jeanette next to him. She still couldn't get over what had unfolded just a few hours ago, when Simon was still around and uninjured.

"Why? Why you? Why not me?" Jeanette said softly into his ear tears staining her glasses, soaking her cheeks and wetting Simon's lifeless face.

There were two other people in the EMS as well, it was Alvin and Theodore riding in the front; tears also pouring from their eyes and onto their faces. Alvin was trying to act brave but he already knew Simon was dead. One bullet had pierced his heart and another had passed through the center of his brain, and Alvin had sense enough to check Simon's pulse before the EMS crew showed up. There wasn't a pulse other than his own, but in order to make Jeanette feel better he told her there was a faint pulse. This wasn't the first time that he had lied about something but this time he felt justified for lying.

Back in the court, it felt like forever. Then came GOD in all his glory, however it was impossible to see him much less describe him. It wasn't that he was invisible or small but rather he was shrouded and enveloped in a pure white light.

"Oh crap" He thought. "I'm in some serious trouble now!" The reason why was because he bought into the idea that the world was created by a fluke and evolution.

"Simon I never knew you, you refused to accept Intelligent Design. You never accepted Jesus as your lord and savior." The white light called out to him with great sorrow.

"What will happen to me!" Simon asked in pure panic.

"You will be sent to hell where you will pay for your sins" Was the reply.

Earlier that day things hadn't been any different for either Simon or Jeanette. It was a lazy crazy day for them, crazy because they were taking a test in almost every class that day. Lazy because they knew all of the answers; breezing through the tests. It was later that day that day when they met at their lockers, which were right next to each other. This is the day that I ask Jeanette out Simon thought as he was preparing to ask her there was a gun shot it missed both him and Jeanette. Simon whirled around to see what the hell was going on.

A student yelled out "I'm going to kill you Jeanette!" It was one of the people she had turned in for cheating.

Simon yelled back "Over my dead body!" as he charged the young man; he was shot in the shoulder but his adrenaline had kicked in and he didn't feel a thing. He grabbed the gun and twisted it with all of his might trying to pry it free from the students hand. It went off again this time it pierced his heart. This he felt but his will to live was greater than the shot as he was living and fighting for his girl Jeanette. Finally the gun clattered to the floor as Simon was loosing energy, strength and blood at an alarming rate. But it wasn't over. While Simon fell to his knees trying to recover the student tried to make a move for the gun; Simon couldn't let him get to it. But by the time he was able to get his dying body to respond the student had the gun leveled at Jeanette. Simon jumped up just as he pulled the trigger; the bullet caught him dead center in his forehead.

He had saved Jeanette, and as luck would have it their lockers were on the third floor and the scene where the fighting was taking place was right near the stair well. As Simon's limp body fell it landed on the student who fell over the railing falling three stories to his death.

While all of this was going on poor Jeanette was just standing there dumb founded and speechless. She couldn't understand why Simon instinctively went into protective mode for her, she had never seen this side of him before, and after the final shot she realized that she might never see that side of him again.

Alvin, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor went running and pushing through the crowd when they heard the commotion a few hallways down near where Simon and Jeanette's lockers were. They came in at the last seconds of the scene where Simon just had his brains blown out and the gunman fell to his death. The emergency crews were already on their way and it was only a matter of time before they would be able to treat Simon.

Jeanette rushed over to her hero and held his head close to hers, it was a few seconds later that Alvin came over to check and see if his brother was still alive. He really couldn't tell whose pulse was whose, his heart was beating a 100 miles an hour, as fear, regret, hate and sorrow washed over him all within a second. He went from having two younger brothers to one all within an hour.

"Simon is going to be alright, bullet through his head angled up avoiding the brain and other one missed his heart." Alvin said in a sobbing and quivering tone of voice.

"I never knew how much I loved him or how much he loved me!" Jeanette said as the tears wouldn't and couldn't stop flowing.

At the hospital the doctors examined him and pronounced him dead on arrival.

"He never had a chance." The leading doctor reported to Simon's friend's and family. "The damage was far to extensive. The heart was pierced through completely and the bullet that went into his forehead scrambled his brains."

When Jeanette learned of that she clammed up and was driven home by her sister Brittany who didn't say a word to her sister. When they got home Jeanette went into her own room, her face and mind in shock. Eleanor was so distressed and disturbed by what had taken place that she didn't eat but stayed up all night. Brittany went into her room and fell into a fitful sleep. This was almost exactly what was happening with Alvin and Theodore, who were hit even harder by the loss of their smartest brother. Alvin had always thought if anyone was going to die young it would be him because he was always picking fights and getting into trouble.

Back in court Simon had accepted his fate and just when all hope seemed lost there was another man who stepped out into the court room. He too was like light; it was Jesus and he came to the father above and said father this man is one of your children and he was never given the chance to accept me. He also showed how true and pure his heart was when he gave his life so that Jeanette could live, I ask you to give him another chance to change.

God considered this and told Simon that he would be allowed to go back to earth, however he must live with his body in the condition that it was in. Simon agreed knowing full well what he was going to be getting into.

As he was shot down from the Heavenly court back down through to earth and into his body he took a deep breath as if he had been sleeping. The poor person who saw and heard it nearly jumped out of their skin and had a heart attack all at the same time. He called for emergency medical support down at the hospital morgue.

Soon Simon was being rushed to the OR where the doctors were amazed to find that the bullet that had scrambled his brains was there but he brain was still intact. As for the gaping hole in his heart there was none and the bullet was outside of the heart and away from all of the major organs. The only real wound that he had was where he was shot in the shoulder.

The doctors couldn't figure out how to explain this but as a miracle, they called up Simon's family who in turn called up Jeanette. They rushed over to the Chipette's house and picked up Jeanette then headed as fast as they could to the hospital.

When they had arrived Simon was out of the OR and resting in a room. The doctors told them all that had happened and how Simon should be dead as they had x-rays to prove it. It was at that moment that they knew there had to be a God who loved them and cared for them. They all stayed there until Simon came to, he asked to see Jeanette first.

Jeanette came in with tears in her eyes "Oh thank God you are ok! I thought I would never get see you or hang out with you forever. I want you to be my boyfriend and go out on a date with me!"

"Ok I would love to!" Simon said excited. "But first I want to tell you that there is really a God out there who really cares."

He asked Jeanette to tell all of his closet friends and family to come in. Where he led them in the sinners prayer and they all became born again Christians. Over the next few days Simon got better and better and was released from the hospital.

A year later Simon and Jeanette were still going strong; he had fully recovered from his injuries and everything was going right for him. Alvin and Brittany were drawn together because of the tragedy as were Eleanor and Theodore.


End file.
